


most people wear pants at home

by AceSparkleGirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Post-Squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSparkleGirl/pseuds/AceSparkleGirl
Summary: They've been best friends forever, and he's going to fuck it up, because best friends don't think about best friends with their pants around their ankles or their faces red, or-





	most people wear pants at home

Jeremy Heere is absolutely pathetic, and he's completely aware of it.

 

He's all too aware of it, really, as he sits there staring at his cellphone with his other hand hovering just over the buckle of his belt. It's around three o’clock in the afternoon, and he knows damn well that Michael is _probably_ just sitting in his room playing video games, or watching some new obscure documentary on Discovery, but that doesn't stop him from hesitating, because the thought in his head won't go away.

 

They're both great at multitasking, right? So what would be so wrong with this? What would be the worst that could happen?

 

Sucking in a low breath, Jeremy undoes his belt and tosses it somewhere into the neglected pile of clothes in the corner of his bedroom, standing from the edge of his bed if for only a moment in order to undo and drop his jeans as well, stepping out of them so that he's left in a pair of Pac-Man boxers as he lowers himself to sit again.

 

He remembers idly that Michael has the same ones, and the thought passes through his mind again that this is probably the absolute worst idea that he's ever had, but it doesn't stop him from picking up his phone and pressing his finger against the ‘2’ to speed dial Michael.

 

His player two. They're best friends. They've been best friends for _ever_ , and he's going to fuck it up, because best friends don't think about best friends with their pants around their ankles or their faces red, or-

 

“ _Hey_ , buddy! I didn't think you were planning on calling today.” Michael's voice briefly draws him from his pit, and his free hand falls to rest on his thigh.

 

“Oh, ha- yeah. I'm just fucking full of surprises, right man?” Jeremy shifts, holding his breath for just long enough to pull his boxers out of the way.

 

“Right,” Michael echoes, and then he laughs softly. “So- what's on your mind that's got you calling while I'm in the middle of a game?”

 

Jeremy hates the fact that he can practically see Michael's dumb little smirk while he talks, or the little ways he moves his hands to emphasize whatever he's saying.

 

He hates the fact that there's a hand wandering closer, closer to his inner thighs, and he can't fucking help it.

 

God, he's _pathetic_.

 

“Oh- nothing. I'm just bored and I figure I'd call you. You aren't playing Apocalypse of the Damned without me, are you?” Jeremy shifts, fingers curling around himself. Bad idea. Bad idea. He's pretty sure something's screaming at him to knock it off, but he _doesn't_.

 

He hears Michael laugh, and it sends shivers down his spine. “Are you kidding? It's a two-player game, Jer, I'd never play without you.” Jeremy smiles, realizing that he can hear an echo in the receiver, which means that Michael has him on speakerphone, and he shivers again. “But really, dude, did something happen?”

 

“Nah. I just thought you could tell me- tell me about some stupid documentary you've definitely watched in the last two days.” A pause. Michael’s silent on the other end. “Or a new video game you got. I don’t know.” He runs his tongue against his teeth and draws in a little breath. “Anything.”

 

The hesitation in Michael’s response is enough to nearly make Jeremy hang up- hold his breath and press ‘end call’ and act like this never happened, or that it was a joke, or _something_ , but then he’s talking. “Oh. I mean, sure dude. If you want to talk to me that bad, you could have just come over, but. Sure.”

 

Jeremy shifts in his spot, squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and nods, despite the fact that Michael can’t even _see_ him. “Mhh.”

 

“Alright. So the other day I was watching Discovery, right? And it was about the fucking Earth or something, you know, and-”

 

“Mhm, yeah, that’s cool.” Jeremy shifts, closing his eyes before he scoots backwards on the bed, leaning back to lay down. “What about the Earth, though? Something special..?”

 

“Nah, just- about the Earth. Water and global warming or whatever? I think- I think I got high as fuck though, so I wasn’t really paying attention to it all that much. I think I might have had music playing, too, actually.”

 

“Not surprised.” Jeremy’s eyes open and flicker up towards the ceiling as his hand finally moves. Fuck. He’s damn glad that he’s gotten used to staying quiet, because if he weren’t, then-

 

“I figured you wouldn’t be. I’ve known you for too long, dude, it’s kind of insane.” He listens carefully as Michael stretches out- listens to him groan, and sigh, and then it’s all too obvious that he’s leaning back into his beanbag, and Jeremy can’t help but imagine what it would be like to get on _top_ of him right now and-

 

“ _Oh_ my God.” Jeremy bites his lower lip, clumsily mashing a finger against the speaker button before he lays the phone down on the mattress, his now-free hand raising to cover his mouth.

 

“Hm? Yeah, oh my God is right, Jer. Twelve years is a long ass time and you’re still trying to act like I don’t know, like, everything about you,” Michael muses, chuckling softly, and Jeremy’s wrist jerks. Stay quiet, stay quiet, that’s all he has to do, because otherwise, Michael’s going to find out, and he’d be _fucked_ . More fucked than he already is. His breath hitches, squeezing carefully before he shifts, letting his hips rock up into his own hand, because _God_ that feels great, and-

 

“Ah-ha, yeah. Yeah, you do. It’s actually kind of ridiculous, Mm-Michael.” Jeremy just keeps moving, keeps letting himself get carried away with the fact that Michael is _clueless_ , absolutely clueless that he’s doing this. He’s clueless, and Jeremy feels like he can’t breathe.

 

“Yeah, I guess it is- Hey, man, are you feeling alright? You aren’t having a bad day or anything, are you? Because I can come right over, and-”

 

“No-- No! No, I’m fine, Michael, I’m fine! You don’t need to- to come over, that’s fine. I’m- _fine_ .” Jeremy’s breath hitches, and he’s pretty sure that he’d rather absolutely drop dead right now, because he’s losing his mind. If Michael came over, he’d know, and Michael’s his best friend, but Michael’s voice is nice, and _Michael_ is nice, and looking at him is nice, and _thinking_ about him is nice…

 

“Are you sure? Because I can be up and out in less than a minute, and-”

 

“I’m positive!” Jeremy’s voice breaks again, and it’s hidden just behind a groan. Holy shit. _Hold yourself together, Jeremy Heere_.

 

But Michael pauses, and the only thing that Jeremy’s sure of is that Michael’s not breathing, and maybe he hung up.

  
  
So he speaks up, because what else is he supposed to do? He’s so _close_ , he thinks, and Michael’s stopped talking, so… “Um- _Hey_ ? Mi-Michael, why did you stop talking, are you alright?” Why the hell is he so desperate to hear him _talk_? His hand tightens around his length. Dumb question. He knows it’s a dumb question, even in his head. He doesn’t even need to ask it, that’s how stupid it is. “Michael?”

 

“ _Yeah_!” Michael laughs, and Jeremy can imagine him pushing a hand back through his hair, pushing his glasses up. “Yeah, I just- brainfart, you know? I can’t always just keep- thinking of things to- to say.” He sounds nervous, and it’s putting Jeremy on edge. Is it too obvious?

 

Jeremy nods. “What about- just- tell me why you love music so fucking much.” His breath hitches, teeth sinking into his lower lip before he sits up, thumb running aimlessly over the tip of his length before he gasps out a particularly miserable, “ _Please_.”

 

“Oh- Right. Right, it’s uh- I love- music. So much because it’s just really fucking nice, you know? The rhythm starts going, and the beat is always so nice, and it’s fun to sing along to and act like you know what you’re doing for once. Because, like, you know- the only other thing I know how to do _right_ is play video games with you, Jeremy, and since we’re not doing that right now, I’m just-”

 

“ _Yeah_ , yeah, no, I under- understand,” he mumbles, covering his eyes with his free hand as his fingers tighten around himself, pick up a faster pace. He barely registers the rolling heat in the pit of his stomach as he squeezes his eyes shut. He’s pushing it. Jeremy’s pushing it, and he knows it damn well, because he can only hold on for so long, and it’s _been_ longer than it usually is, and- “ _Michael_?”

 

He hears the beanbag on the other line shift. “...Yeah, Jeremy?” Jeremy’s hips jerk, and there’s a flash of _nothing_ before he’s groaning into his hand, his other hand tightening around himself as he comes. It was just his name, that’s it, all he said was his _name_ , and Jeremy _lost_ it. Because-

  
  
Cursing himself under his breath, he swallows hard as he glances down at himself, drawing his knees to his chest.

 

“Jeremy?”

 

Jeremy nods hard, reaching over with his free hand to grab the phone, turning off speaker and holding it against his ear. “Yes. Yeah. Hi.” He’s a mess.

 

“Did you just- get off to-”

 

Fuck. Fuck, of course he knows. He’s Michael Mell, it’s his best fucking friend, who he _really_ , really cares about, and of course he’d figure it out. He’s not an idiot.

 

“I- Gotta go. I’ll talk to you later, Michael.”

 

Hanging up the phone without another word, Jeremy tosses it somewhere into his pillows before he sits up straight and slips off of the bed, idly wiping his hand against his shirt before he stands up.

 

God, he needs a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my dumb ass got this stupid idea in my head because of the book and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since I read it so I wrote it. I just fucking wrote it. Take this and leave me be.
> 
> Chances are that this has already probably been done or something but I don't even care,,, this is so soft-core oops and it's so cliche and I'm dying squirtle I can't breathe.
> 
> EDIT: Y'all there is a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11410323),,,


End file.
